Out of Control
by ArtsyDJ
Summary: After Emma's confrontation with Ingrid at the station and Henry finding her in the woods with magic untamed, Ingrid creates a situation that Emma needs help getting out from. Hook finds a hurt Emma and convinces her to trust him (and herself). CS and Charming family heavy.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary **\- After Emma's confrontation with Ingrid at the station and Henry finding her in the woods with magic untamed, Ingrid creates a situation that Emma needs help getting out from. Hook finds a hurt Emma and convinces her to trust him (and herself).

CS and Charming family heavy.

**Setting **\- Season 4, after episode 7, middle of episode 8, Slightly off cannon.

**Disclaimer** \- Once Upon A Time is owned by ABC and Eddie and Adam. I just borrowed them for a quick story. ;)

**A/N**\- I started this story after watching the Frozen Arc. It just kind of spilled out and it's been sitting for a couple of months because I wasn't sure I should post another injured Emma story, but they seem to come easily, so there's that.

Enjoy!

* * *

Emma lay in the forest, pain pulsing through her ankle. She shook her head, she was always so fast to move before thinking through the implications of her actions.

A run in with the Snow Queen had left Emma hurt and alone in the woods. With no way to stand, Emma ended up crawling for a short bit, before she heard a voice. Unable to quickly distinguish them, Emma stopped behind a tree.

"Emma?" Hook's voice floated toward her. She recognized the voice and let out the breath she'd been holding for who knew how long. "I'm here." Her voice shaky as she responded. "Swan?" Hook was clearly on edge as he came around the tree and their eyes met.

Hook's eyes widened as he knelt down. "What happened?" A frustrated Emma let out a sigh, "Snow Queen. After we… well I, knocked the wall out at the police station, I just wanted to run, so I went to the woods, that's how I ended up here. She created an ice slick and I slipped. She appeared after I fell and tried to sympathize with me. I told her where to get off. She disappeared, leaving me here. And then Henry found me this morning and I hurt him." Tears welled up in her eyes as she let her head fall back against the tree, frustrated beyond explanation.

"Oh, Swan. Let's see if we can get you home." Hook leaned in to grab Emma's hands. "No! Don't touch me! I can't trust my magic." Emma's emotions were already stringing along by a thread, let alone her magic. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone else she loved. Hook settled in next to Emma, leaning on the tree, "Swan, I'm not worried about you hurting me. Your ankle needs attention and you need rest."

For a few stolen moments emotions, tempers, even magic, laid unspoken in the air. "Please, Emma, let me help?" The look in Hook's eyes broke a piece of something in Emma's core. "Damn, Hook, why? I'm so afraid. If I go home, how can I be sure I won't hurt anyone?"

"I trust you. You're not going to hurt anyone, Swan. Have a little faith in yourself. Control those emotions. Everyone loves you and wants the best for you. C'mon, love, let's get you safe." Hook stood and stretched out his hand.

With a deep, cleansing breath, Emma grabbed his hand and stood. "I guess if you trust me, then I need to trust myself." A slight smile crossed Emma's lips. Hook gently threaded his arm around her waist, "think you can walk?" With a gentle bit of pressure on her ankle, Emma just about fell. "Whoa, I've got you love. I'm not going to let you fall."

The trek back to her parents' place was arduous and exhausting. Eventually Emma surrendered her will, albeit not without a confrontation with Killian, to him carrying her up the stairs.

Gently lowering her down, Hook grasped Emma's hand in a silent "I trust you" motion. As she opened the door and limped inside, Emma's walls crashed. Her loving parents, whom she'd so desperately wanted to know growing up, rushed to her side. A wave of love washed over Hook's face as he watched the sweet reunion.

"Emma, what happened?" David asked as he took over for Hook and helped her into a chair. "Snow Queen." Emma grumbled. "She created an ice patch in the forest and I slipped. It hurts too much to walk on it." Mary Margaret and Hook stood back, observing the sweet father daughter moment.

David began carefully extracting Emma's foot from her boot. Her tender ankle was swollen and bruised. Emma winced as David gently prodded. The look on her father's face as he examined her foot told her all she needed to know. "Looks like you did a number on this." Frustration, fear, and pain all washed in to combine an unpleasant expression on Emma's face. She squeezed the seat of the chair as her father gently prodded her ankle.

"I'm not sure that you didn't break it, but let's ice and wrap it. We'll see how it is in a while. If it's not better by the morning, we can go see Dr. Whale." Emma nodded, knowing full well that she didn't want to go the hospital. David smiled gently and patted his daughter's knee. "Alright, my dear, rest and the couch it is for you right now."

Hook approached Emma tenderly and extended his hand, another silent motion that he trusted her. "Come love, let's move you to the couch so David can get some ice on your ankle." Emma nodded and reached for his hand. She stood and leaned her weight into him as they made their way to the couch.

As David and Mary Margaret watched their baby settle in on the couch with the pirate they both smiled. While Emma's love for Hook (and his for her) was initially hard for both of them to stomach, the fact that she trusted him and vice versa made them happy. Emma had finally found her love.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N - I thought this little story was done, but thanks to a reviewer who requested some Mama Snow goodness and trust building, this chapter came about. :)

* * *

Snow awoke to the sounds of a fussy Neal. Gently picking him up and cradling him, she noticed a low light was on next to the couch. Still in a somewhat sleepy haze, Snow focused on why the light would be on. Emma. Right, she had slipped and hurt her ankle in the woods and was sleeping on the couch til she healed enough to take the stairs.

It was then that Snow noticed the mound of used tissues on the coffee table. She approached the couch. "Emma?" She said softly. Emma's eyes shot open as she inhaled a sharp breath. "Mom?" "Shhh, it's okay. Neal woke me and I saw the light on. I wanted to be sure you were okay." Emma breathed a soft sigh of relief and slowly shut her eyes again. Snow settled in one of the chairs and began to rock Neal knowing full well that pushing her daughter would get nowhere, but making herself available? That just might work.

Finally the silence got to Emma and she pushed herself up on her elbows. "Mom?" Snow had been carefully observing her daughter. "What is it, sweetie?" Emma heaved a long sigh and dove in. "Remember yesterday after the incident at the station?" Snow nodded, "Yes."

"Well the reason I left in such a hurry was because when I questioned the Snow Queen at the station, she made a few statements that made me question things. She tried to convince me that you don't actually love me, that I'm only here to save you…" Tears welled up in Snow's eyes as Emma finally spilled the words that Ingrid had filled Emma's mind with. After the incident, and regardless of the fact that Emma was fully grown woman, she was left confused and wondering if she really should or could trust any member of her family.

More tears were shed as Emma completely cracked. She hit the ground hard and it was up to her mom to pull her up, to help her trust again. Soon, Snow found herself sitting on the couch, cradling Emma as she sobbed. Emma had taken Neal and was gently caressing his tiny fingers, a motion which seemed to soothe her open wounds.

"Emma?" Snow began tenderly. Emma let out a shuddering breath. "Yeah?" "Do you remember when we were in your nursery in the Enchanted Forest?" Emma nodded. "Remember how you said you weren't used to anyone putting you first?" "Yeah." Well now's my chance to tell you and help you believe how much you are wanted, and cared for, not just because you're the savior, but because you're our daughter. Oh Emma, you were wanted, loved, so cherished long before we knew anything else. So get used to us caring and choosing to have you in our lives. We want you here because of who you are, not what you can or can't do. Got it?" Emma let out a soft chuckle. "Got it. Thanks, mom. I love you." Emma leaned her head back as her mom lovingly stroked her hair. "I love you too, Emma."

* * *

Just before daybreak, Charming emerged from the bedroom, quite nervous realizing both his wife and son weren't in their usual sleeping places. However, his heart swelled with love as he soaked in the scene before him. His wife, daughter and son were fast asleep on the sofa. Snow had a hand on Emma's head as Emma leaned into her mom, cradling her sleeping baby brother.

He knew they'd all be sore when they woke, but he couldn't help but smile as drank in the beautiful scene.


End file.
